


Dangerous

by AnnieHart



Category: Time After Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHart/pseuds/AnnieHart
Summary: He may not be dangerous to her, but he could and would be dangerous for her.





	1. Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in love with this show, and as much I love H.G. and Jane, the last episode made me take pause and be like...wait now...There's some stuff going on between Jane and John. 
> 
> This little shot is a result of last nights episode. Can't guarantee that these will be in any order or be continued, but here you go.
> 
> Also, I am working on my other story, but I've hit writers block for it plus being a full time student...not great for writing. I am working on them though :)
> 
> Also, these are unbeta-d (I'm not patient enough for it.) they are also written in between classes and posted after a quick revision. All mistakes are mine. However, if you see something, please let me know. Thank You!!

Jane had an attraction to H.G., there was no doubt about that. However…there was something about John.

She knew he was dangerous, they had facts galore on that. She just didn’t think he was dangerous to her.

**Sure** , yeah, when he and H.G. had first arrived, the news had shown that she would die by John’s hand, or knife….but after everything that had happened so far, she wasn’t dead yet. He’d had plenty of opportunity to do it too.

Something had changed. With him. With them. With all three of them. He didn’t want H.G. dead. He could have left him in Paris to die. So yeah, she had been super stubborn and had pretty much begged John, but he could have said no. But he didn’t.

John also didn’t seem to want her dead either. She just wasn’t sure what he did want with her. Well, she had an idea….with the way his body language shifted with her in the room, the way his eyes followed her, and with the way he seemed to make sure he knew where she was if they were in close proximity….she just wasn’t sure she wanted to fully admit it yet.

John scared her, terrified her, but she also knew that she was safe with him. How she knew, she just did… _okay_?

Jane was cut out of her musings about John Stevenson, also known as Jack the Ripper when she felt a pin-prick pain against the side of her neck.

**_Uh-oh_** was her last thought before darkness descended on her.

************

H.G. stood in front of the wooden door, dreading opening it and facing what was inside.

**_This was a disaster_**. Not just for Jane, but for John.

He wasn’t stupid. Far from it. Jane had been shying away from it for a little bit, but he recognized the look in John’s eyes. He’d once seen it directed at him. Well, it was still there, just not as sharp.

**Oh-no….,** the sharpness was there for _Jane_ though.

John Stevenson did not take many people into his care, but he had with H.G., and with Jane, well that was care, but less care and more **_possessive_** and **_protective_**. And **_possessive._**

Which was why H.G. was dreading telling John that Jane had been kidnapped. Because of them and the time machine.

**Still** …..with sudden determination, he made a quick knock and then opened the door.

John was sitting on the bed, studying a paper that H.G. knew was his son’s birth certificate. John hadn’t let it out of his sight since they had gotten back.

John looked up and said lowly “to what do I owe this visit?”

“There’s been…well..an…” H.G. hesitated. **_So many people were going to die because of this._**

“H.G….” John said slowly.

H.G. stared at John and then said, “Jane’s been kidnapped.”

John’s entire body stilled and his eyes flashed, became both dark fire and cold at the news. He stood up to his full height, his entire body coiled.

“ **Who?** ” John demanded.

H.G. grimaced. **_Dammit._**

If there was one button anybody could push to infuriate John, it would be attacking Jane. So far, no one had been stupid enough to. Their group all valued their lives, and it seemed so did all the other people in the world. At least, everyone except a certain group that had just kidnapped Jane.

H.G. couldn’t really feel sorry for them though. Despite his stance on violence, it was **_Jane._** John had made it clear after the last time what would happen if Jane was hurt.

**_Jane got hurt, someone died._ **

It was good motivation, or it _had_ been.

“It’s a group that’s been hunting us and the time machine since we left England,” H.G. told him.

John slowly smiled at the fact that they knew who it was.

“They’re dangerous, John” H.G. cautioned.

John’s smile became slightly feral, his eyes cold darkness.

“There’s no one more dangerous than me” John stated.

**_Especially_** when it came to a small, slim brunette that got away with standing up to him, who had a bad habit of being a target.

They would get Jane back, and heaven help those who decided she would make a good hostage.

John let in very few; H.G. was one, Jane was the last.

_He may not be dangerous to her, but he could and would be dangerous for her_. 


	2. Feelings and Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d had a feeling, she just hadn’t known what she was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!! You're likes, kudos and reviews have meant so much to me!!! This little shot was inspired by IAmBecomeDeath, who mentioned John and Jane and pregnancy. So many ideas popped into my head at that, which was difficult as I was in class, and it was hard to decide which idea to do...and I may do others, but this one won out. I'm not sure it would happen in canon, especially now that they took my inspiration off the schedule but I could see it happening. I already have some of John's thoughts on paper, but Jane's won out first. Hope you like it.

She didn’t know what she was hoping for. It _shouldn’t_ have happened, they weren’t **_meant_** to stay… _he wasn’t meant to stay_ …but he’d _already_ proven something time and time again.

**_If he didn’t want to do something, he wouldn’t do it_**.

Yes, she could get through to him _sometimes_ , but in _certain_ things, well…..a mountain would be easier to move. _John wouldn’t be._

And now with this… ** _Hell._**

Jane still couldn’t bring herself to call it a mistake or regret it, though.

Her feelings **_wouldn’t_** change the fact that there were two lines staring up at her from the little stick she’d bought after her health changed a little the last few weeks and she’d done some mental calculations.

She’d had a _feeling_ , she just hadn’t known what she was _hoping_ for. **_She still didn’t._**

She **_did_** need time to think, though. She **_wouldn’t_** keep this from him, not after what had happened with his son. _She’d seen the grief…the shock_. John might be an incredibly dangerous serial killer, but he did love.

No, she just needed….time. **_Just a little._**

Jane figured it was a good thing he and H.G. weren’t at the house at the moment. She wouldn’t have been able to keep this to herself, and H.G. could be incredibly **_persistent_** when he was worried about her. And John, well, he wouldn’t badger her but he would do something even more dangerous to her equilibrium….he’d be ** _more._**

His attention would be _even more_ focused, that calculating gaze taking in every detail, his mind going through different scenarios. And she would give something away before she even _realized_ it. **_She was far from stupid_**. John would figure something was going on, and considering he knew when the last time **_they_** **_had_** … ** _and there hadn’t been anyone else since_** …he would figure it out before she was ready for him to know.

Jane bit her lip…and put the test in her purse. The boys would be back tomorrow, and then she would tell him. **_Tomorrow._**

*******

The house was silent for the time as she walked through it to the study. John had recently taken to the quiet in there, it helped calm him when the research was not going well.

Jane opened the door without knocking. Her heels had already let him know that she was coming….Vanessa being out of town at the moment.

John was sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed and files next to him. If she hadn’t known better, she’d say he was sleeping. To _anyone else_ , that would have been the appearance. It was a mistake that would have cost anyone else. _She did know better though._

His eyes opened, and she felt the full impact of his gaze. She had to fight back a shiver. _That impact was part of the reason for this visit._

How was it **_possible_** for this man’s eyes to be dark and bright, possessive and warm all at the same time?

“Jane,” he said lowly.

How was it **_possible_** for this man to affect her this much? If someone had the answer, she’d _really_ like it.

She was good at nervous rambling but if she didn’t say this quickly, she _wouldn’t_. If she didn’t, she’d leave and _he’d come after her_. He wouldn’t let her go anywhere…... ** _most especially_** after this.

**_Possessive_** **_was an understatement for this man._**

Jane took a quick breath and quickly said, “we need to talk.”

John’s eyes darkened, “no matter what time a man is from, those are never words that he wants to hear.”

Jane crossed the room to him and sat down, seeing satisfaction flash in his eyes at the movement.

She fiddled with the edge of the sleeve at her wrist, and in a quick move, pulled out the test and handed it to him.

John took it without hesitation, _she’d never try and hurt him_ , and with a glance at the words on the handheld part of how to read it, his entire body **_stilled_**.  

He stared at the test for a moment, blinking a few times, and then he looked back at her. His dark eyes seemed black at the moment, something _primal_ flickering through them…and **_she was done._**

**_There was no turning back now._ **

“You’re pregnant,” he said as a statement. 

**_Not a question._ **

“It hasn’t been confirmed by a doctor, **but** the days are right, and the _symptoms_ the last few weeks, and the _test has an error margin_ …but… ** _yes_**.” Jane cut off her ramble and finally answered the statement.

 John waited a moment, processing her words, and then shifted off the couch until he was kneeling in front of her. Her breath caught for a second as their positions reminded her for a second of.….. _then_.

_Possessiveness_ flew into his eyes as he brought his hands to her hips, and crowding her knees open as he shifted forward, he moved until they were _inches_ apart.

John’s dark gaze **_locked_** onto hers for what seemed the longest moment, and then her breath caught _again_ as lowered his body and his hands started up hers, moving her shirt up as went.

When her shirt was far up enough for his liking, he moved closer, glanced up at her one more time….and with his hot breath on her stomach….. _pressed a kiss right above where his child was now growing._

Jane felt her thoughts stall out at that moment, with one repeating through her mind.

**_Everything had changed, they were going to be parents, and John would kill anyone who tried to make him leave her and this time._**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews make me happy, and smile, and squeal just a little. They're my motivation to keep writing. Thank you.


	3. Changed and Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane was his. He'd burn the world, kill anyone that tried to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing!! Seriously, I love you all. All of your reviews, kudos, follows, etc...have continued to make me so happy. Last chapter was Jane's POV, this chapter is John's. I guess you can say that I have a thing for relationships between stubborn, feisty female leads and determined-protective-possessive male leads. Especially when there's an insane amount of chemistry. Once again, thank you all. You give me the motivation to keep writing, not just for this story, but any others :)

John sat in the quiet study, sprawled out on the couch, going over the last few days in his mind. The contact that he and H.G. had gone to see to try and find out more about this radical group that seemed to despise them had **_not_** been helpful.

He hadn’t known what he was expecting….awe, yes…fear, probably ( _he was Jack the Ripper)_…the man being relatively _stupid_ for being a researcher, _not so much_. The trip had been mostly a waste, except that he and H.G. had been, somewhat, able to clear the air.

_Kind of_. **_Not really._**

They’d disagreed about Jane, though that was to be somewhat expected. H.G. had come to terms with leaving her… _John would not think about it._

If he’d known that most of the population in the future would be this…pathetic….he might not have come. Yet…if he hadn’t, he’d never have found out about his late son. He’d never have found Jane…and that would have been **_unacceptable_**.

John had been lost in thoughts for a little while, he almost missed the sharp echo’s in the hallway that announced a visitor. He recognized those sounds…he was about to get a female visitor. Vanessa was gone on a trip, which meant only one person… ** _Jane._**

**_It was about damn time_**. He’d noticed a change in her body language when he and H.G. had gotten back, and the change hadn’t left. He didn’t like it. If she hadn’t come to him soon, he would have found her.

John opened his eyes and lifted his head from the back of the couch, gazing at Jane.

“ _Jane_ ,” he said in a low, rough voice.

He saw a slight flush in her face at the sound of his voice, and felt possessiveness surge through him. _He did love how she reacted to him._

He waited patiently as she seemed to fight an internal battle, and was rewarded moments later as she moved from the doorway to beside him on the couch.

Primal satisfaction rolled through him at her willing closeness. She drew his curiosity when she pulled a thin object from her sleeve, _really Jane_ , and took it from her hand. He had no reason to be cautious about her giving him something, she’d **_never_** willingly hurt him. _No…she’d do other things willingly, especially in the privacy of his bed, but she’d never hurt him_.

He spared a quick glance down at the stick in his hands, read the words on the curved part that had the plus and minus and then, **_his entire world stilled and focused._**

He had one thought going through his mind with this new information.

**_Jane was his. Forever._ **

John looked at her, locked his eyes on hers, and stated, “you’re pregnant.”

**_It wasn’t a question_**.

She wouldn’t have played a fake game with him about this, and he was the only man that would be an option. H.G. and Jane were affectionate, but hadn’t taken that step. He would have known; and he would have killed anyone else that would have even tried anything with her. _She belonged to him and H.G.;_ **_she belong to him_**.

John listened to her rambling with half thought out sentences, understood what she was telling him; he was a doctor, he knew the error margins but he also _knew_ Jane. **_All of her symptoms fit._**

With that thought in mind, he slowly shifted from his position on the couch to a kneeling position on the floor in front of her.

_She was his_ , and with this new information, _he was undoubtedly hers._ He was a **_possessive_** bastard, and _neither of them were going anywhere_.

Fate had stolen his son, his chance to be a father. That wasn’t going to happen this time. John looked up into her eyes, from his position on the floor. He moved forward enough that her legs opened, and he was inches from her, and heard her breath catch. He knew she was reminded of moments during their night weeks ago, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Satisfaction_ surged through him.

John kept moving slowly, his gaze never leaving hers. His hands slid up her sides, taking her shirt with them.

It was too soon to see a pregnancy bump where his child was growing, a small light that would be protected, _come hell or high water_. Or forced attempts to get him out of this time.

John shoved those thoughts to the side, focusing on his goal.

He felt Jane’s breath become shallow as his gaze finally broke from hers, as he moved down and closer to her stomach and paused for a single moment.

Then, with _deliberate care;_ no roughness or forcefulness, he pressed a kiss to her stomach right where his child… ** _their child_** ….was growing, safe and sound.

Jane was going to be in for a surprise if she thought things were going to stay the same now, if she thought any and all plans would not change. Regular men, if they were in their right minds, became overprotective males after learning that their female partner was expecting.

John was **_not_** a regular man. **_Overprotectiveness was for the weak_**. Whoever he chose to be his, they were kept safe. That now included Jane, and their unborn child.

He didn’t care what he’d have to do, it would be kept that way.

**_He’d burn the world around them if any harm came to them, kill anyone that tried to take them from him._ **

****

****


	4. Help: Prompts please: Writers Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block, and would appreciate some prompts to help me get through it.

Hello all, 

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this thing in forever. However, I have hit writers block. I'm so mad that they never showed the last episode, and therefore taking my muse away from me. I'm also in the last 3 weeks before my semester ends, and am looking for a way to decompress....so I thought I would ask all of you a favor:

Please send me (comment or message) some ideas for me to work through, not only this writers block but also the stress of the three weeks of hell I'm about to enter due to tests, papers and finals coming up. I'm not picky as to the prompts. I'm totally comfortable with skewing up the timeline, or making up radical groups for John to get pissed off and murderous at ;-)

I would greatly appreciate your help, and will eventually delete this chapter when I have some ideas to work with...I currently have none; and KODI isn't helping me because nobodies found a streaming link of the episode yet :-(

Thank you all!

AnniHart.


	5. Causes and Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings hadn't been quite one-sided as she had wanted. Now, her life was so much more complicated. (How Jane got pregnant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, these have no order. Some may not follow others. These are posted as my brain gets enough steam and ideas don't stop bouncing around in my head.

**Comfort.**

It was all Jane felt as she slowly drifted awake. Comfort, warmth… _an arm against her back and a heartbeat under her ear._

_Wait a second… **what?**_

It took Jane a moment to actually process where she was….and then **_understand_** where she was.

_In John’s room. In John’s bed. Pressed up again John, who was holding her actually fairly tightly. Naked. She was naked. John was naked._

**They were both naked.**

And from the soreness of her body, soreness in certain areas of her body, Jane realized what had happened the night before.

And slowly remembered snippets of the night before.

She had found a new photograph of his late son, and in one of her more empathetic moments, thought that John would like it.

Completely forgetting her promise to herself that she wouldn’t go near John without Vanessa or H.G. Jane was far from an idiot, and despite her few failed attempts at a relationship before all this happened, she knew when a guy was interested in her. _Most of the time._

The _look_ in John’s eyes whenever he saw her. **_Want and possessiveness_**. It was one of the reasons she kept a safe distance from him and any other guy. John wouldn’t hesitate to destroy anyone that would get too close to her, H.G. not counting.

Jane didn’t fear for her life, she did fear for other people’s though. She preferred to have as little blood on her hands as possible.

That want and possessiveness in John’s eyes whenever he looked at her? Well… _it wasn’t quite one-sided._ How she wished it was sometimes, **_but it wasn’t_**.

Jane was pretty sure that John knew this too. He wouldn’t force her though, she knew that. She also knew he wasn’t above trying to seduce her.

Problem was…he would most likely succeed. _They both knew it._

Hence her promise to herself not to go near John without Vanessa or H.G. The promise that was promptly broken at the sight of the picture.

And that most likely to succeed thing….well, it was now **_definitely succeed._**

_There had been so much **heat.** And his **hands**. He was a surgeon so of course he would be good with his hands. What she hadn’t counted on was what he could do with his **mouth**. _

Jane shivered in John’s sleeping hold trying to stop the memories from coming back. She failed a little.

_She shivered as she felt the callousness of John’s fingertips running up and down her sides. His profession as a surgeon had left little marks on is hands. Those little marks were currently causing Jane’s brain to fog and thought process to falter._

_It was like John could sense it too. The added sensation of his hot breath on her ear caused her head to fall forward and rest on his shoulder. Jane tried to get her brain to start working again. Distantly she knew the second she said “wait” or “no,” that he would back off. She just couldn’t find it in her to say those two magical words._

_It seemed as if John could sense her trying to gain higher functioning back, and decided to help her. **Not.**_

_Hot kisses on the side of her neck, slowly trailing down to her shoulder caused all thoughts to stop. It was John starting to suck little marks into her skin, sucking hard on the skin between her neck and shoulder that caused the fog to completely overwhelm her._  
**  
_She was done._**

_It was all feeling after that. Not that it hadn’t been before, but now…..the man knew what he was doing._

_Heat. Wandering hands. Hot kisses. Bite marks ( John had a thing about leaving his mark on her. Possessive bastard.) Hands massaging into skin. His and her hands (no one could ever accuse her of not being an active partner.) A feeling of fullness. Moans, whimpers, groans, her pleading and John murmuring unintelligible words in her ears. (except for one. MINE…she didn’t care at this point.)_

_Then at last a building heat in her stomach, spiraling higher and higher, and John’s demands to “let go, Jane” and “now.”(she refused to think about her reactions to his orders.)_

_White hot pleasure had sparked across her vision and left her floating for seemingly forever. She eventually floated back down to John holding her, the arrogant man incredibly smug._

_He did have reason to be. He also had freaking stamina, and a goal to exhaust her as much as possible. It had taken her begging for him to let her rest._

Jane was pulled out of her memories by the body underneath hers shifting and the firm grip on her waist tightening. John’s breathing pattern had changed. While she had been remembering the night before, he had woken up.

She didn’t freeze. She kind of wished she had. He already knew she was awake though.

Jane shifted her head and looked into sleepy, surprisingly content dark eyes.

 _Last night had changed everything._ They both knew it. She couldn’t continue denying and he wouldn’t leave her alone.

They looked at each other for a moment, before she broke first.

“Hi,” she simply said. She didn’t know what else to say. There was no regret, she just didn’t know what to say.

He did though.

“Good morning, Jane. How are you feeling?” John simply asked. Alrighty then. That works for her.

“I’m okay. Just sore,” she responded back to him.

John’s dark eyes turned both concerned and smug at the same time.

“The soreness should fade soon, and it shouldn’t be so bad next time.”

_What?_

“Who said there was going to be a next time?” Jane demanded.

John looked at her for a moment, and then with a quick motion, had her beneath him.

She was firmly ignoring the fact that he felt good, with his weight resting slightly on her.

John stared into her eyes, and then with a deadly seriousness in his voice, had her realizing that last night had been the beginning of something, and that her denial was now **_officially over._**

“Jane, if you had said no, nothing would have happened. Do you really think that I would let you go now that this has? I meant it, you’re mine. This…was not a one time thing.”

She was still for a second, thinking over his words. And so she told him… “I just need to think for a little bit.”

John was about to answer, when there was a knock on the door. A male voice surprised them both….and _effectively unleashed John’s possessiveness._

H.G. called out… “John? When you and Jane are ready, there’s been some changes to the machine that need to be looked over. Also, it’s about time.”

Jane **did** freeze on that little remark. _H.G. knew about last night. H.G. approved of last night_. She had been nervous about his reaction…. ** _she was never going to get rid of John now._**

The sudden dark light in John’s eyes told her he knew what she was thinking, and the slow smile on his face dared her to even try. _He would leave her when hell froze over._

John called out to H.G. reaffirming her thoughts.

“Thank you, John. We’ll both be out soon. Can you bring Jane’s bag, she needs to shower.”

The bastard knew what he was doing, affirming H.G.’s assumption.

  
_Her life just got so much more complicated. She just didn’t realize how complicated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!! thank you so much for your comments and ideas. I'm still working on them. This chapter was a result of the left over stress of the chemistry test I'm pretty sure I failed this morning. This was my therapy. I have an account on FF.net, and a guest requested a lot more heat and sexy times. This was as close as I could get. I don't write steamy scenes, I do read them though. Hopefully, you all like it. Once again, this was written in a couple hours, no beta, tired girl here, hoping it flows and all mistakes are mine.


	6. New, Borrowed, Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t know how she got here….yet she also did. And despite everything….she wouldn’t change it for the world. Or go back with the machine and change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> With the stress of everything (school and work/life finally calming down, my brain latched onto this wedding prompt from IAmBecomeDeath and wouldn’t let go. Not quite what the prompt had in mind, I think, but this is where my mind took it. I debated making it longer, but it felt right leaving it there. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Also, thank you for your continued support, of not only this story, but all of my stories. It means the world to me :)
> 
> Once again, all mistakes are mine :)

Jane didn’t know how she got here. A few years ago, she would have laughed if someone had told her she would be here.

She looked down at the white silk and lace garment that she was currently wearing, a nod to the Victorian England Era _(something old and new.)_

She didn’t know how she got here….yet she also did. And despite everything….she wouldn’t change it for the world. Or go back with the machine and change anything.

Jane startled at the knock on the door, felt her heartbeat increase when she heard Vanessa say that “It’s time, Jane.”

She had to take a breath, she didn’t want to pass out. She didn’t need her fiancé, her soon-to-be-husband going on a rampage because of his overprotective and demanding nature.

Jane crossed the room and opened the door, smiling at Vanessa who grinned back, telling her that she “looked beautiful. John wasn’t going to know what hit him.”

With that reassurance, Jane felt her nerves settling slightly.

She was going to marry John Stevenson today, the man who had once been known as Jack the Ripper. Of course, his homicidal nature had calmed down over the years, only flaring up when one of his family members was in any sort of danger. She would never have agreed to marry him if he hadn’t started practicing restraint. It was also why she had gotten him a membership at a boxing gym…an outlet for his thoughts when there was no one acceptable to murder.

Jane paused at the double doors inside the church. John was old school that way, never quite leaving behind his Victorian roots. _He would go boxing, she would get married in a church._ Who said that John couldn’t compromise? He did actually and he did it fairly gracefully.

She heard the Wedding March begin, and saw the double doors open to see the crowd gathered. Not huge, but not tiny. Quite a few of them people they had saved over the years, contacts and others who had joined their group, family members they had somehow discovered along the way.

She linked one of her arms with Vanessa, and started walking down the isle. With both of her parents gone, there had been no one else, and H.G. was John’s best man. H.G. had been more than happy to let Vanessa give Jane away _(something borrowed.)_

In the other hand, she held her bouquet in front of her, the periwinkle, yellow and white flowers beautifully arranged _(something blue.)_

Jane kept her gaze in front of her, gazing at the crowd before landing at the front of the isle, the head of the church, where John waited for her.  

She felt all of her nerves settle, and then speed back up from the look on his face.

On the surface she saw a variety of emotions from him; awe, adoration, possessiveness, hunger. It was beneath the surface that she really saw him. He was filled with nerves, and trying very hard to hide it. _It worked with everyone else, just not her. Never with her._

It also helped her settle slightly, knowing that she wasn’t the only one nervous.

The closer they got to him, the more the butterflies seemed to wind up in her stomach. When she got to the front of the church, Vanessa left her side and sat down in the aisle seat, taking the little girl that her husband handed her. Jane felt her nerves settle better when she caught sight of the little girl.

_Little Evelyn._

_She was another reason why her and John were getting married._ Yes, she loved John, and would have married him eventually, but the arrival of their daughter had sped up the process. Granted, the process still took about two years, but without Jane getting pregnant from wedlock, the process probably would have taken longer _(their good luck charm.)_

Jane dragged her gaze from her daughter and Vanessa, and looked back at John. His gaze had turned _so incredibly warm,_ looking at her and their daughter. It was that aspect of the man that stopped her from pausing at this ceremony, knowing that he had this side and had no problems showing it to his family.   

She moved the last few steps to stand beside John, and then had to shift her feet slightly because the penny had come loose from it’s taped position. This was going to be slightly awkward, but she could deal with it for 10 minutes _(sixpence in the shoe.)_

Once she got to John and the minister, she honestly lost track of time. She heard the minister ask if anyone objected to the union, but no one did. _They wouldn’t dare._

She recited the vows in a haze, her mind and nerves causing everything to be a blur yet standing out in stark relief. _The clear things stood out to her though; the look on John’s face during the vows, the happy giggling of their daughter, the happiness of their friends and her nerves finally settling down._

**_Jane was happy._ **

With that complete revelation, she followed after John’s words and, smiling, simply said…

**_“I do.”_ **


End file.
